


15. I'll Be There

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [15]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, sick!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be there in five."</p>
<p>Or; Clarke is sick and Lexa takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15. I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by shamalovesclexa, who asked if I could write one where Clarke was sick.

Raven sighs as she looks at her roommate, who is lying on the bed in a pile of used tissues. "Clarke," she says with a roll of her eyes, "you're sick." 

"I'm not sick," Clarke protests with an immediate shake of her head.

"The tissues surrounding you say otherwise."

"I'm  _not_ sick," she repeats. "If you don't say it, it can't be true."

"Right," Raven says with a sigh. "Either way, I'm calling Lexa. I have to go to class and then I'm studying with Bell, and you can't be trusted to feed yourself."

"NO!" Clarke yells, or rather  _tries_ to yell. Her throat is dry, so it doesn't quite go as planned. "Don't call Lex," she whines, sounding much like a petulant child. "She'll make gross soup," she says with a sigh."

"Do you want me to tell her that you think her soup is gross?"

"You wouldn't." She sort of sits up on the bed, blonde hair falling down on her shoulders. She fixes Raven with a hard glare, but she knows that it isn't going to accomplish much - not when she looks like she might fall if she makes an attempt at standing.

"I would," Raven says, "and you know it. So eat your soup and don't be too difficult for your girlfriend, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Raven walks out of their shared apartment and closes the door behind her, leaving Clarke alone in the apartment with her bedroom door open. She groans and flops back down on the bed, hoping that Raven won't really call Lexa. She appreciates the gesture, she really does, but the girl can't cook anything edible to save her life. When she isn't sick, she can tolerate it, but today is not one of those days.

A few minutes later, she hears her phone ringing. When she realizes that it's Lexa she groans yet again, but swipes the screen to answer the call and brings the device up to her ear. 

"Hi," she says, her voice cracking even with the small word.

"Hey," Lexa says in a soft voice. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Clarke admits. Not wanting to eat Lexa's homemade soup isn't the  _only_ reason she hadn't called, just one of them.

"Raven seems to think that you're incapable of feeding yourself and told me I should come and baby you," she says with a quiet laugh. "What kind of soup do you want? I'll pick some up from the store. Canned this time, I promise. I know you hate mine."

"Did Raven tell you that?" she demands, a little force behind her voice. Sure, she hates most of Lexa's cooking - but that doesn't mean she would ever  _tell_ her girlfriend that. 

"No, Clarke," Lexa replies with a laugh. "I know you, and the face you make isn't very convincing. Now what kind do you want?"

"Oh. Um.. Chicken," Clarke replies reluctantly. 

"Kay," Lexa says. Clarke can hear the sounds of a grocery store and is fairly sure that the girl is already shopping. 

"Lex?"

"Yes?"

After a hesitant pause, Clarke sighs. "CanyougettheSpongebobone?" She asks, saying the words all in one breath.

"I understood absolutely nothing of what you just said," Lexa informs her, clearly laughing on the other line as she strolls through the isles of the store.

Taking a deep breath, she repeats herself, slower this time. "Can you get the Spongebob one?"

"You want the Spongebob chicken soup?" Lexa asks. Even through the phone, Clarke can hear the smirk on her lips.

"Yes," she mumbles.

"Okay," she agrees. "I'll be there in five, Clarke. Try not to die before then, will you?"

"I make no promises," is Clarke's only response before she hears the phone hang up, and Lexa is gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very sorry for not posting anything for the last few days! I've meant to, but I'm usually too tired to write whenever I actually have the time to. I'm working on getting better at it though, I promise. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Seeing that people have commented, even if it's just to say that you liked it, makes me ridiculously happy.


End file.
